


moment

by irenephobia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Crying, Dom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Dom/sub, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, Soft Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Softcore Porn, Sub Xu Ming Hao | The8, seungkwan has a literal second of screentime what a king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenephobia/pseuds/irenephobia
Summary: the title of this is from one of my fav songs rn moment by lildeath teeheeminghao has never gotten off before and his kind hyung joshua helps him.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 14





	moment

**Author's Note:**

> made this before i went to sleep yesterday fye right🔥

Minghao knows he looks like an idiot fidgeting in front of joshua’s door, To be honest it didn’t help that seungkwan let out a cheeky “Just knock on the door~” whilst passing through the hallway,

Minghao cleared his throat and gave the door a gentle knock “Come in!” joshua yells, Minghao twists the door knob carefully he’s nervous his face is flushed and he knows it he would really just like to be done with this already, 

“Joshua-Hyung.” minghao politely said walking towards the bed where he sat, joshua flashed him a smile implying he was listening, “I Have something to ask of you.” he finally let out taking a deep breath,

“Yes minghao?” Joshua tilted his head looking at him, Minghao flushed once again his pale skin becoming redder and redder by the second “Hyung i need you to help me with something.” minghao spoke trying to stall but also not waste time, “Myungho you’re stalling just tell me i won’t judge you.” joshua spoke from the heart a sincere smile plastered on his face,

This was his shua-hyung he wouldn’t judge him he needed to calm down, He took a deep breath and decided to just go for it and be blunt “I need help getting off.”minghao let out looking away blushing, joshua looked at his poor embarrassed dongsaeng and smiled once again “Okay.” joshua repiled simply, Minghao’s eyes widened and he gave a shy smile,

Minghao was in the shower his mind wandered off what would joshua do to him? his mind wandered again what kind of person was joshua in bed? was he soft like usual or was he rough? minghao’s hand trailed downwards but he backed away,

Minghao made his way back to joshua’s room in just his bath robe joshua’s eyes landed on him and he smiled at minghao “You ready?” joshua asked the younger “Yes.”,

Minghao was laying on the bed joshua took his bath robe off and took in the sight, Minghao had beautiful pink nipples and minghao was clearly hard but it had a cute pink tip joshua licked his lips and gave a big smile,

“I’ll tell you what to do okay froggie?” minghao blushed at the sudden nickname but nodded nevertheless “Okay i want you to move your hand towards down there can you do that for me?” joshua asked minghao gave a little nod his hand wrapping around the base of his cock “Now put your thumb to the slit.” joshua told him minghao moved his thumb towards his slit his nail rubbing against it minghao let out a tiny moan at the feeling “Now go back to the base and just rub up and down okay baby?” joshua asked the younger the sudden petname made minghao turn into a tomato but he followed his hyung’s advice going at it for a bit,

Minghao let out more and more moans at the pleasure he was getting joshua watching and giving him praises every now and then “So good so so good hao.” he complimented the younger making him let out a embarrassing whimper “Please shua-hyung...You said you would help me but you’re just watching me.” minghao whined joshua looked at the younger his eyes being teary and his cock being swollen he looked so pretty like this joshua would take a photo if he could,

Since the younger wanted him joshua came and hovered over him “Can i kiss you?” joshua asked the younger minghao gave him a nod and opened his mouth joshua slipped his tounge inside the younger letting out a adorable moan he wasn’t experienced at all he was so cute joshua was starting to get worked up himself,

“Ah shit do you know what i was doing while you were in the shower?” joshua moaned licking into minghao’s mouth, minghao shook his head no and joshua huffed “I was opening myself up for you i imagined it was your beautiful long fingers inside of me it felt so good.” joshua whined, Minghao let out a loud moan and almost came untouched till joshua stopped him “Wait baby i have to show you something.”,

Joshua took his bothersome jeans off and sunk onto minghao’s cock them both letting out loud moans in unison, “Hyung it feels so good~” minghao whimpered feeling joshua’s wet heat around his cock, joshua got into a rhythm bouncing up and down on minghao’s cock minghao settled his hands on joshua’s hips and watched with teary eyes,

“Aah~” minghao let out a final moan before cumming in joshua without warning, suddenly tears started falling joshua reaching down to kiss minghao “Oh no what’s wrong haohao?” he asked the younger boy licking up his tears “C-Came without telling shua, what if shua hates me.” minghao said tears still falling down, “it’s okay froggie it’s okay, come on let’s clean up.” joshua got off his cock cum falling out of his hole it was uncomfortable but he wouldn’t tell the younger that,

“I’ll be right back baby here.” joshua handed minghao a plushy as he dug through his dresser for some wipes, “Are you hungry?” joshua asked dinner had been done for a while now minghao shook his head and shivered at the feeling of a cold wipe against his cock, “Tired?” joshua asked minghao let out a quiet “yes.” and wrapped his arms around joshua’s waist becoming the big spoon,

“Goodnight haohao you did amazing tonight.” joshua praised the younger, he blushed and let out a quiet “I love you.” shutting his eyes, Joshua kissed his chest and closed his eyes letting himself rest.

**Author's Note:**

> seungkwans one sec of screentime is so funny to me also theres probably a lot of awful grammar in dis so uh if u want me to fix it jus comment


End file.
